


Break Me

by Happyonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, future master/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyonna/pseuds/Happyonna
Summary: After Dumbledore convinces Harry that his lack of emotional control was the cause of Sirius' death, Harry asks for help from the only person that he can think of whose will is stronger than his own.  Severus may be hiding his true motives for accepting what is on offer, but will Harry discover his master's reasons before he is in too deep?





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note this time. 
> 
> This is my very first Harry Potter fic! I've not yet decided if this will remain a one shot or will expand into a multi-chaptered monster. There are many places that it could go, but I'm not sure exactly where I'd like it to go at the moment. I'd love to hear opinions on how the characterization came across, especially for Severus because I don't know if he should be darkly good or beautifully evil. Enjoy the ficcage!

Severus could have no more stopped himself from accepting what Harry had just offered than he was capable of stopping the sun from rising in the east. The boy sitting across from him positively radiated pained desire. He knew of course that Potter could not possibly understand the import of his supposedly serious request of the professor that he claimed that he most detested. That in no way whatsoever stopped the nearly crippling rush of arousal that flared beneath Severus’ skin like phoenix fire at the mere suggestion of claiming him. It wouldn’t do at all, however, for Potter to know that. 

The Potions Master paused infinitesimally before answering in a carefully modulated tone. “You want me to what, Mr. Potter?”

The bane of his existence gulped audibly. “I know it’s asking a lot, Professor, but I really need help and I…”

Severus barely restrained himself from attempting to massage away the throbbing headache that threatened. A headache that for once was more attributable to the blood rushing away from his brain than fury inspired by the green eyed menace in front of him. Taking another deep breath, he tried again. 

“You are saying that you want me to… help you control yourself by taking complete control of you? Are you insane?” Ah. That might have been edging toward a roar. Perhaps some calming draught may be in order? Severus was sure that he had a flask or two remaining in his medicine…

“Honestly, Professor, I have tried to control it on my own. You know that I was an utter failure at occlumency, and after Sirius the Headmaster…” 

Severus nearly audibly growled at the mention of the mutt.

Harry again swallowed hard before bravely continuing. “The Headmaster said that I would likely never be able to control the link to Volde…“

This time the snarl was definitely audible.

Harry’s eyes widened into saucers, but he gamely soldiered on. “Tom then?”

The Potions Master’s gaze sharped enough to cut glass.

“Well I’m not calling him the bloody Dark Lord!”

“I would think, Mr. Potter, that if I accepted your… suggestion, you would be calling him anything that I commanded you to.” There. That had been quite properly frigid.

“Well you haven’t, and unless you do, I don’t have to listen to a Merlin be damned thing you have to say!”

He had finally found a crack in Potter’s carefully cultivated calm. Severus allowed his lips to curve into a cruel smirk. “Imagine how this would feel then, Potter.” The careful modulation he had forced his voice into before melted to a dark purr. “I would own you. I could order you to do anything. You would call him Dark Lord or whatever else I judged appropriate, and you would do it on my command. I could order you to never speak to Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger again. I could, if it pleased me, parade you naked through the Great Hall, and you would have to obey. Is that the life you desire? You wish to live in my shadow and by my grace? I have none, Potter. Tell me, what would your dearly departed dogfather say if he knew that I would own you? And that you begged me for the privilege of being my slave?”

That Severus had been carefully observing the boy’s expression was fortunate for him because at the mention of Black’s death, Potter’s own self-control shattered. He barely had time to register the change as fury twisted the visage opposite him into something much uglier than the previously poorly hidden desire before he felt the prickle of powerful and uncontrolled magic reaching for him. 

Severus’ hand slammed down on his desk, and he surged to his feet. “You will not!”

Harry jerked back as though he had been slapped. The anger seemed to drain from him and he sagged in his seat with his head hanging low. He panted into his chest while Severus regained his own temper.

After minutes that seemed more like hours, Severus realized that there would be no further outbursts and elegantly resettled himself behind his desk. He focused an intense gaze on Potter who was doing nothing so much as an interpretation of a limp noodle. He settled into a more comfortable pose, resting his elbows on the arm of his chair and touching steepled index fingers gently to his bottom lip. After that little outburst he could certainly understand the Headmaster’s reason for sending the boy to him with such a request.

Truthfully, the stalling was more for Potter’s sake than his own. It wouldn’t do at all for the boy to realize so early in the game that Severus had been ensnared the very moment that he had made his outrageous proposal. 

After what he deemed to be the exact appropriate amount of time to maximize Potter’s discomfort, Severus decided it time to end this part of the game. Of course, the nuisance would think that he had won this round. He hadn’t, naturally, but for the moment it would be best that he believed that he had. 

“Very well, Potter, you have proven your point. I will agree to this insanity.” Harry’s eyes lifted to his face. 

“Temporarily.” Severus could admit his extreme satisfaction, if only to himself, at the way they boy’s victorious expression melted away as quickly as the anger had.

“But sir…!”

“There is no but, boy! You have asked that I take charge of you; begged me to become my slave. I have agreed, provisionally, to become your master. I own you, Harry James Potter. Accept what your own actions have wrought.”

Severus watched the boy’s pupils nearly take over the entirety of the deathly green of his eyes, his breath quicken, and his skin flush with want.

“You will have until the end of the week to inform all of your acquaintances of your change in status. If you do not appear by Friday’s curfew, I will assume that you have lost your desire to enter into my service.” Severus allowed his voice to drop into tones that dripped sex like melted chocolate. “Do not disappoint me, Potter.”

Lips parted, skin blushing deeper, and sporting an erection hard enough to be clearly noticed through both trousers and robes, Harry stuttered out a “No, sir!” and fled.

With the door to his office securely closed, Severus flicked his wand quickly through a privacy charm, before allowing a dark chuckle to escape. Perhaps nothing could have stopped him from accepting such a lovely offer, but Albus shouldn’t think him too eager.

Severus schooled his features into passable annoyance, absentmindedly dismissed the privacy charm, and paced toward the floo. He had a headmaster to convince that he was not at all impressed with the meddling that had, for once, done him quite the favor.

No, it would be no chore to have the boy beneath him at all. Being given carte blanche fuck him into oblivion was just an added bonus.


End file.
